


The Devil's Angel

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abuse, Book 1, Broken minded Vegito, Depressed Vegito, Different Universes, F/M, Gen, Love in some way, M/M, Mates, Mtes, Pregnant Bulma, Rape, Remake, Vegito Black abuses Vegito, Vegito Black brainwashes Vegito, Vegito Black is the fusion between Vegeta and Goku Black, Vegito Black makes Vegito start to love him back, Vegito Black makes a deal with Vegito, Vegito Black rapes Vegito, Vegito Black was created to defeat Zamasu who betrayed Goku Black, Vegito and Vegito Black fight, Vegito is confused, Vegito kills Vegito Black eventually, Vegito soon returns homes, Vegito tries to escape, takes Vegito 5 years to get away from Vegito Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Vegito Black lives a life of darkness and destruction. Betrayed by Zamasu both Goku Black and Vegeta fused to end him, leaving Vegito here to enjoy killing what's left of humans and live in solitary. But a dream of meeting a certain Saiyan leaves him in search to hunt the man down and make him his





	1. A God's Dream

A figure walks through the halls of his "house" with his footsteps echoing. His hair black with two bangs at the front. His hair up like flames of a fire. His eyes dark, dull, and empty. Two earrings that are green that reflects light; almost has a gold glare to it, from what light seeps through the windows. His growls light and throaty as now the place is far too silent for his taste. He regrets killing off his servants, but he was tried. He wanted a shower and just sleep the night away. As he passes a window, he looks out to see the sky turning a dark greenish color with smoke and fire rising from his latest activity. He smirked and started to feel his sanity slipped as he laughs out. 'Soon you all will die~.' He licks his lips at the glory to come. He can see it. The planet finally dead, a fire surrounding him and his "kingdom" as he looks out on his throne. It was beautiful. He turns and starts walking to his room before heading into the shower to wash off the blood and dirt. His mind drifting as he envisions hands on him. He sighs in bliss and starts to stroke himself. Ghost kisses trailing from below his ear down to his shoulder as he strokes himself faster. He shudders and heavily pants as he feels teeth and tongue all over him, his body on fire just before he cums with a cry, leaning against the wall as he calms down from his high. His legs weak and shaky as he finishes the shower and gets out. Only putting on a pair of boxers as today was a rather hot day as so will the night. He gets into bed and as his head hits the pillow, it seems his was out of it

_"LET ME GO BASTARD!" A man who looks exactly like his copy screams out with anger and even fear_

_ The God, no doubt he is one now, trails a finger from his chest to his neck before choking him. "Now why should I, Pet~?"_

_The man shakes as fear fills his eyes before his eyes _ _shrinks_ _ and _ _turns_ _ gray. Blood dripping from his chest to the floor_

_The lookalike licks his lips, removing his arm from the man's chest before kissing him. "Should've behaved pet or this wouldn't have happened." He sweetly said as blood drips from his forearm and his fingertips. A hold torn through the man's chest_

_Tears _ _flows down_ _ from the man's face as he sinks to the floor. Unable to breathe well as he gasps deeply. With his dying breath he asks, "w-why?"_

_The God grabs him by his hair and lifts him back up. "I'm not done with you for one thing and two I enjoy your taste. So pure, so clean, you're driving me crazy, __Vegito~_. _H__e licks his ear before dragging the man off to his room where unspeakable things happened_

_"You will be mine, Vegito. You can never run from me"_

The man, who's name is Vegito's, awake with a startled as his eyes opens and he sits up quickly. Heavily panting and covered in sweat. His cock pressed tightly against his boxers as he sat there before a laugh of a madman starts lightly at first then increasing to a full out loud laugh. "So that's it! That's all I need, a "mate" a pure victim of mine!" He gets out of bed with a mission in mind and a certain little world he has been keeping his eyes on has his solution. 'I'm coming for you, Vegito. Just wait and watch'


	2. A New Threat

Vegito is laying in bed with Bulma in his arms, feeling unrest and stressed out. Something is coming and he doesn't know what, but it's big. He didn't know he was waking up Bulma until he felt her brushing his hair away, causing him to flinch and growl

"Watch it, mister. I may be 8 months but I can still kick your ass." Bulma hissed out at Vegito then she sighed and starts petting him. Knowing this isn't her husband's normal behavior. "Now what's wrong?" She said in her usual worried tone. Like a mother to a child, sweet yet demanding on who hurt the kid

Vegito scold at her. "Nothing woman, just go back to bed." He said with a growl, trying to act all tough but he's failing it and be knows Bulma knows he's cracking and he just nuzzles her cheek, not wanting her to know what he doesn't as it'll worry her too. "I can't..." He finally said softly

"And why not?" Bulma said softly, trying to coax the man a bit. "Is it that bad?"

"I don't know, Bulma. That's the problem. Something is coming but I don't know what...and I feel as if something will happen"

"...as in bad?" She asked with worry in her voice

Vegito nods, holding her close. Feeling suddenly drained as all of this is taking too much from him. "I don't want to think what can happen to you or the baby..." He said softly

Bulma smiles lightly but with a bit of concern. "How about we get some sleep?" She said, changing the topic a little as she doesn't want to think what will happen to their child as well much less witness a full blown out Vegito

Vegito just nods again, sensing for the darkness once more before feeling safe enough it will be at least a couple of days before whoever shows up and lays back down. Nearly crashing as his power is just sapped out now

_Screams heard from the distance as Vegito sprints to it. "BULMA!?" He screamed out. Darkness surrounds him but he can hear the sound of fire crackling in his ears as well the smell of it. His heart racing as he tries to find Bulma just before as if someone turned on the light switch. Mass destruction EVERYWHERE. CC _gone_, collapsed but as he looks in shock a sight caught him and he nearly throws up. "BULMA!" He cried out as Bulma lays nearly over the edge of what was their room with a metal pole straight through her chest. Blood everywhere as she stares at Vegito__ with empty, dead eyes. Her arm over the edge, as if reaching out for him. A chilling laugh echoes in his head it seems as he looks around with tears in his eyes and his teeth clenched tightly in anger. "WHO DID THIS? SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled and the laugh got louder, closer almost before a dark formed in front of him but not taking shape. Red eyes staring at him as it continues to laugh_

_"You will be mine." It said just before it created a purple ki blast and attacks Vegito_

Vegito's not sure what woke him up first. The sense of someone distressed, the smell of smoke and debris around him, or sensing someone firing ki blasts. He gets up with weak knees as he looks around to see CC destroyed. Not sure what's going on...

"VEGITO, HELP ME!" Bulma screams. Pain and fear in her voice

"Dad, I can't free her!"

Vegito looks to where the screams are from and without knowing how shows up what's left of the kitchen to see a pinned down Bulma from the fridge to the wall barely standing. He looks around and see a problem, the fridge crushing Bulma's left leg. Blood dripping as Trunks holds it up from dropping more onto her. He goes over and takes the fridge. "Trunks, I will need you to pull Bulma as fast yet as carefully as you can"

Trunks grabs Bulma's top half and nods

Keeping a hand on the wall while he lifts up the fridge, unaware of wires hooked under it as Trunks pulled Bulma out, wires snapped and started to spark up, causing a fire to erupt, but Vegito gathered them both and flew back down to the ground, laying Bulma down. "Damn it Bulma." He hissed as well as held her close and tight as the fear and panic dies down a bit

Bulma, who was greatly shaken but holds a smile, "hey, I could be dead"

"Indeed you could, in fact you should've died." A voice said suddenly

Vegito faces the sound of the voice but his blood runs cold as who it was

"Dad?" Trunks asked with confusion and urgent as he wants answers now

"How... Is that possible?" Bulma cowards a bit against Vegito as shock is the only thing she can be

Vegito growls out at the newcomer

Vegito Black smirks down at them with his arms crossed. He looked over all three of them before his eyes settles on Vegito. "So we meet"

"I guess so"


End file.
